


Puberty

by MsPooslie



Series: my artworks [9]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird, Butterfly, Meme, Other, Pigeons, Puberty, is this a pigeon, miles morales doesn't know what puberty is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19003945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPooslie/pseuds/MsPooslie
Summary: is this a puberty?





	Puberty

**Author's Note:**

> I was so loopy on cold meds when i made this but i think it hilarious

IMAGE DESCRIPTION: Confused Anime Guy meme (humanoid character erroneously identifies a butterfly as a pigeon) with the person IDed as "MILES MORALES", the butterfly IDed as "sticky hands", and the subtitle changed to "Is this a puberty"

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on Tumblr:  
> https://pooslie.tumblr.com/post/181928309280/


End file.
